August 18
by Forgotten Moments
Summary: Yasmine's musings on August 18. Maybe there is more to this day. A simple mortal girl discovers a birthday, an anniversary, and a victory. Her thoughts of Percy and Annabeth. From today and 6 years later. / PERCABETH


Jackie: Oh my effing gods! Today is Percy's birthday, but more importantly-

Percy: Hey! Are you saying my birthday's unimportant?

Annabeth: Shut up and let her finish Seaweed Brain!

Percy: Fine, but this isn't over! Just you wait Jackie. Just you wait...

Jackie: Anyway. Today is also the day Percabeth finally admitted their feelings after a horrible eternity of denial.

Annabeth: Hey, I had to make the first move. Seaweed Brain is so obtuse, its not even funny.

Jackie: Actually, it is funny. Now, back to the original topic, this is a one shot I whipped up to celebrate August 18. It's a mortal's girl musing on the day August 18 and our heroes.. She gets a bit closer to the truth than most mortals. This completely ignored HoO. It's going to be kind of short though... And not much fluff, I think...

Disclaimer: Pfft, if I owned PJO and HoO Hera would've been slapped to Tartarus already. But sadly, she's still has her good for nothing ass stuck to her throne and her nose, face, limbs, and ego intact, so that says something doesn't it. *thunder rumbles in the distance* Sorry Hera. No need to get your panties in a- *thunder rumbles louder* Sorry. Sorry. Sheesh. Calm your damn wife down Zeus!

1 17

August 18.

Yasmin Davidson sat at one of the snack shacks on the beach, twirling the straw around in her strawberry smoothie. She honestly didn't even know why she bothered coming her anyway. Her "best friends" ditched her the second they exited her car. Of course they only wanted her to drive them here. Then again, it was nice to get away from everything and soak in some much-needed sun.

Yasmin spun around in her seat to gaze at all the people running around and having fun. Shrieks of laughter and the sound of crashing waves filled her ears along with the cawing of seagulls. Everything was so pretty. The water was a sparkling blue along the shore and a beautiful green further in the horizon. The green sea mixed with the blue water and the blue sky perfectly. The sand was soft as Yasmin dug her toes further into the warm sand. When she tilted her head to stare at the sky, she was met with a radiant blue and an even more radiant sun. Everything looked especially beautiful today. Everything was brighter and happier. The world was in bliss.

Yasmin found it hard to believe that an exactly year earlier, New York was a complete disaster. Freak accidents, tornadoes, hurricanes, massive earthquakes, floods, and wild fires. Millions and millions of people injured, hurt, lost, and down right confused. It was August 18. The day Yasmin had last saw some of her friends ever again.

Yasmin's big brown eyes scanned the crowd of people. Her pink lips curved up into a small smile at all the happy faces she saw. Her smile didn't even falter when she came across her friends playing beach volleyball, not caring if she was there or not. She let out a small laugh when she was a couple little kids tackled most probably- their dad into the sand. A little girl with an over sized sun hat crouched over a small crab scuttling across the sand. The little girl squealed when the crab crawled over her foot. Yasmin saw a large number of couples, just enjoying their time together. One couple caught her interest the most.

The couple consisted of a gorgeous raven hair boy with sea green eyes. The same green as the ocean. His eyes sparkled with mischief, happiness, love, and a bit of... sadness? Grief? Guilt? Anger? Yasmin shook those last few out of her head. The guy was obviously ripped as Yasmin can see from his strong arms, tall physique, and broad shoulders. His white v-neck and blue and green swim trunks were sure helping him. He had a deep tan that complimented his eyes greatly. Yasmin directed her attention to who obviously was his girlfriend.

The girl was absolutely stunning with her blonde princess curls that shown in the sun. With a sun-kissed tan, and slim and athletic figure, she looked like your average California girl. Her light blue tank top and white shorts did well to show off her curves and long legs. The thing that gave her away was her stormy, gun-metal grey eyes. They looked like they were criticizing everything and held the answers to many questions. Her eyes lit up with joy, happiness, and love. Not all that different from her boyfriend's eyes. Not all that different at all. Underneath the happiness was untold grief, sadness, betrayal, and pain. For the second time, Yasmin shook those thoughts from her head.

The guy was laughing while chasing the girl, They were both fast, it was like they've run all their lives. The guy tackled the girl into the sand, but was careful not to harm her. The girl gave a loud squeal at the impact.

"Percy!"

So, the boy was Percy, huh. Yasmin remembered her cousin say something about a Percy from Goode High. Extremely good-looking. This couldn't be that Percy, right? Yasmin gave it a few more seconds of thought before turning her attention back to Percy and his girlfriend.

He had the blonde girl pinned under him. Her arms were above her head and their legs tangled up. Both were oblivious to the stares they were receiving for their position, to caught up with looking into each other's eyes with the utmost love. Most on looker just shook their heads and gave a small smile at the two love struck teens.

Percy bent down and tilted his head so his mouth was right next to her ear and whispered something to her. The blonde's face turned a light shade of pink and crashed her lips to his. Yasmin turned away from the sight of the two teens lip locking in the middle of the beach. After a couple of minutes, Yasmin turned back to where she was looking before to find Percy and the girl was gone. Disappointed, she turned her attention to elsewhere. Hoping to find the two teens again.

Her eyes subconsciously traveled to where her "friends" were still playing volleyball. This time, there were a few more added players. Yasmin squinted from the sun's glare to see that two of the extra players were Percy and the stunning blonde. Her "friends" seem to be searching for something. When they caught sight of her, they beckoned her over. Having nothing else to do, she hopped off the stool she occupied and jogged over.

She had no wish to spend a single second with her "friends", but this served as an amazing opportunity to study the couple. Yasmin had to idea why, but they were different. They both radiated power and something told Yasmin that they had no problem with fighting. Yasmin felt like she should show them respect. It was crazy.

Once she reached the group, they explained they needed another player, Yasmin agreed and was put on the same team as Percy's girlfriend, who she learned was Annabeth. Annabeth and Percy had told them they wanted to be on opposing teams or it's not going to be as fun. Seeing no problem, everyone agreed.

20 minutes later everyone was exhausted and Yasmin felt like dropping dead. She plopped down on the sand and watch as Annabeth and Percy still trying to beat each other. They were firing light insults at each other and just all together having a blast. Yasmin noted that those two were in perfect sync and knew the other's move before they were even made. Both were quick and light on their feet.

Annabeth had a numerous amount of strategies. She tried faking, but Percy just laughed and shook his head, telling her she wasn't fooling him, No doubt, she was faster than her boyfriend, but just not as strong.

Percy had absolutely no strategies from what Yasmin could tell. He was all over the place, but he was strong. His blows were hard and somewhat right.

Yasmin turned back to the ocean. The sky was turning a light shade of pink. It was getting late out and the temperature was slowly dropping. Yasmin scanned the beach and found families packing up to leave, but a few groups of teens and adults were arriving. One group in particular was especially large.

The group had a large diversity of people, but they all looked the same. There were a group of kids that had rather large muscles and strong build. There was another with absolutely beautiful people with designer clothes. Than there were a group of girls wearing a lot of silver clothes. They were a noticable distance away from any of the boys. All of them were talking, laughing, and mingling with each other. All heading the same direction as a large beach patio usually reserved for parties.

A couple of kids detached themselves from the group and headed towards Percy and Annabeth. Yasmin knew better to eavesdrop, but she was so close. It couldn't hurt, right?

"Thalia! Nico! Grover! What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Percy, if you must know, we're here for the partie."

"What party Thals?"

"I expected Percy to forget, but you Annabeth. I thought you knew better!"

"Shut up Nico! I do know better!"

"Than what day is it?"

"Grover, do you have amnesia or something?"

"No Perce, I don't, now what day is it?"

"August 18?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!'"

"Shut it Thals."

"Make me kelp head."

"Both of you, shut up!"

"Whatever you say sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart Seaweed Brain!"

"..."

"Ow! No need to slap me for it Wise Girl!"

"Whatever, I know that didn't hurt as much as I wish it did."

"I hear ya sista'. Anyway, it's August 18. Percy's birthday, the day we defeated _him_, and if I remember correctly, your anniversary!"

"No need to blow a gasket Pinecone Face."

"Emo people don't talk Nico."

"I'm not Emo!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Nico, Thalia, both of you, just stop. Your giving me a migraine and _satyrs_ don't even _get_ migraine!"

"Party?"

"Let's go guys."

Yasmin watched as Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover walked towards the party being set up at one of the larger beach deck/patios provided for parties. Her mind turning over the conversation she just heard. A couple more minutes and she dismissed the thoughts in her head. She just probabley heard them wrong.

Yasmin watched in amusement as everyone lifted Percy and Annabeth onto their shoulders, but still letting them hold hands. So, it was their anniversary, Percy's birthday, and apparently the day they achieved a great victory. She watched for a few more minutes before turning around to her car. Yasmin looked at her so-called :friends" and decided to ditch them. They were obviously busy trying to get into the party with no success. With a small chuckle, Yasmin walked towards her car and drove off.

Today meant so much to the couple and obviously to their large group of friends. Today was August 18.

1 17

Later that night as Yasmin lied on the roof of her house to watch the stars, her mind went back to Percy and Annabeth. They were completely different from any other couple she's seen. They were easy-going and in sync with each other. They weren't all lovey dovey like most couples, but they weren't awkward or distant either. Yasmin had a sneaking suspicion that they were somehow best friends before they got together. Best friends that probably agreed to stay best friends if the relationship didn't work out. Though, Yasmin doubted they would truly break up. Maybe a break, but Yasmin still doubted it.

Her thoughts then travel to an old Greek myth she's heard about. A myth that said that humans were created with 4 eyes, 4 ears, 4 arms, 4 legs, 2 noses, 2 mouths, 2 heads, 2 bodies, etc. It was said that Zeus thought they were too powerful, so he separated the original humans to look like what they are today. Supposedly, the other half was supposed to be your soul mate, the one you belong with. Finding them, would be up to you to decide.

Yasmin sighed, and rolled over to her side. Soul mate and partner. Percy and Annabeth. Love and hate, Yasmin chuckled.

Soul mates indeed. Soul mates of August 18.

1 17

~~~6 years later~~~

Yasmin strolled down the busy streets of New York. She grew up to be a marine biologist and had move to Miami to expand her studies. Miami was different and beautiful, but New York was where she belonged. Her mother was getting older and needed help, so she moved her temporarily until her brother moves in 3 months for his job as a teacher.

She was strolling through the beach. The same beach she was at exactly 6 years ago. Nothing has changed, the weather still shone as bright as ever, like every August 18th the earlier 6 years.18th for the last 6 years.

She was looking around and found the snack shack she was at when she found the couple Percy and Annabeth.

Percy and Annabeth.

She hasn't thought about them in years. Yasmin wondered how they were doing. Were the married? Kids? ...Broken up? Yasmin would've thought any couple would've broken up after 6 years, but Percy and Annabeth. They were different.

Different.

The word she's used to describe them numerous times before. They were-

A shriek of laugher interrupted her train of thoughts. Her head spun to watch a family of 5. Yasmin squinted her eyes and tried to see the two parent figures that looked oddly familiar.

The father had messy, raven hair, a deep tan, and an impressive build. Very much like Percy. Yasmin's eyes widen when she saw it _was_ Percy. His eyes. His eyes were the most captivating green. Yasmin swiveled her head towards the horizon and examined to green sea. She then turned back to the raven eyes man and saw it was the same shade. No doubt in her mind now. Percy. After 6 years, she's found the couple that captivated her at first glance. She gave it a few more seconds of thought and turned to the women.

Her hair was a beautiful blonde with princess curls. Her skin was tan and her figure was one many women would die to have. Her eyes were a stormy, gun-metal grey. They held wisdom beyond comprehension and looked like they've seen it all. Annabeth. It was Annabeth!

Yasmin's eyes widen more when she saw their kids. 3 to be exact. They were parents! They've stayed together for 6 years and had kids!

The first one was a raven haired noy that looked to be about 6 with the same green eyes as their father. A spitting image to be exact. The next was a girl who also looked to be about 6. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She would've easily be mistaken for your typical California girl. The last was a small boy to be about 4 or so. He has his mother's blonde hair and grey eyes with specks of green. They were adorable.

Yasmin let out a small laugh and a sigh. She realized she's been hold a sigh of relief for the past 6 years. She didn't know why she was so attached to Percy, Annabeth, and now their kids.

Something about them. Something about the day she found them. Was it fate? Destiny? Something. Just something.

Something about Percy and Annabeth. Something about their kids. Something about... August 18.

1 17

Jackie: Okay, that was my first one shot and it was...

Percy: Different? Fun? Weird?

Jackie: ...

Percy: Awesome? Original? New?

Jackie: A boat load of crap.

Percy: What?

Jackie: Eh, it was okay. A lot deeper than what I usually write.

Annabeth: It was okay. A few grammar and spelling mistakes.

Jackie: You want to go back and correct my spelling?

Annabeth: No.

Jackie: Whatever. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed my first and very crappy one shot.

Percy: Bye!

Annabeth: Bye!

~~~Messages~~~

Happy Birthday Percy!

Happy Anniversary Percabeth!

Congratulations On Your Victory Against Kronos!

Bye guys!

~Jackie


End file.
